Relinquish
by omfglove
Summary: Modern Gang AU. No one saw it coming, some thinking it's impossible. But no one, not even themselves, could deny the chemistry between them. Rivetra & Eremika.
1. Chapter 1

"Your first month's rent is due by December 7th,"

"Um, okay thanks!" She huffed as she lugged her heavy suitcase up the stairs since the elevator was conveniently not working today.

Most of her stuff fit in one big brown box. Her clothes and necessities were in a large suitcase which was now by the front door of her apartment. Her apartment was small but it gave off a warm, homey vibe. She didn't bring much things with her to New York, but she never knew how stressful it would be to move someplace completely new. Everything seemed so foreign here, as if she was living in a different world. It was nothing like Florida. Well first off, it was absolutely freezing and she had to learn the public transportation routes instead of using her car. Her parents wanted to help buy furniture for her temporary home, but she only asked for a small bed, a couch, a dining table, a fridge, and a stove. She felt relieved since they complied and didn't buy her more than she asked as they tended to do.

She sat on her couch and looked out her window, it was snowing which was something new for her. She came to New York to attend college. Her grades were always important to her, always the top of the class. In return for her hard effort, she received a scholarship to Cornell for nursing. Her first class would be in a few days, so at least she could settle in and explore the area before then. It wasn't long before she heard a knock on her door. When she opened it she saw that it was a boy and a girl who looked around her age.

The boy had rich brown hair and bright turquoise eyes while the girl next to him had short black hair and bluish-grey eyes. They were a few inches taller than her.

"Hi, I heard you were new to the apartment complex!" The boy's voice was quite deep and rough. He gestured from him and the girl.

"My name is Eren Jaeger and this is Mikasa Ackerman, we live in the room next door," Eren smiled and Mikasa gave a small bow.

"Oh, um, thank you for coming by, please come in," She held the door open wider and they said a soft thank you before entering. She gestured toward the couch where they all sat.

"Well, my name is Petra Ral, it is a pleasure meeting you," They both gave a small smile.

"So, Petra, where are you from?" Mikasa's voice was quite high but had some elegance to it.

"I am from Florida, I came here to study for college,"

"What college are you attending?" Eren asked curiously.

"Cornell, I have a full scholarship and I am going to major in nursing," Eren and Mikasa seemed surprised.

"Wow, you must be really smart," Eren laughed and Mikasa smacked the back of his head.

"Yeah, unlike this one here," Eren turned to her, annoyed.

"Hey!" Mikasa just glared at him. "Well okay, I am not the best but I try okay!"

"Our friend Armin has a scholarship at Cornell as well, studying to become a medical doctor," Mikasa informed. Eren smiled brightly, clearly proud of his friend.

"You can probably meet him there, but I am not sure on what exact classes he is taking so I will text him," He pulled out his phone, the buttons clicking as he typed.

"So what college do you guys attend?" Since Eren was busy, Mikasa replied to her.

"We attend John Jay, we want to be detectives for homicide," Petra nodded in appreciation. She wasn't so sure if she would be able to handle seeing such things.

"Armin said he will meet you in front of the campus, when does your class starts?" Eren didn't even look up from his phone, clearly ready to type her response.

"Um, It's on Monday at 8:30 am," She felt unsure about meeting him, but Eren and Mikasa seemed really nice. Eren typed what she said and told her Armin would be waiting for her there. She thanked him and told him to thank Armin as well.

She learned that Eren, Mikasa, and Armin are childhood friends and grew up in New York. They even offered to teach her the ropes when it came to public transit which she greatly appreciated and accepted. She also found out that Eren and Mikasa are dating and have been for about 2 years. She gave them her number and got Eren and Mikasa's as well. It was some time before it was getting late.

"Hey, want to go grab some dinner? I'm starving," Eren got up from the couch and stretched.

"Sure, why not? I have no food anyway in my fridge," Petra smiled, happy that she made some good friends already.

* * *

"It's damn cold," His teeth chattered. He could really go for some warm food right now. There was a pizza restaurant across the street from him. It was the usual place him and the guys go to. He knew the owner well. It was really light up bright and looked warm as usual.

There were 3 people sitting at the front window, a boy and 2 girls. Other than that it seem pretty empty, just as he liked it. Just as he began to cross the street his phone rang. He check the caller ID to see it was Erd, one of his friends. He answered it, but he didn't say anything. He never does.

"Hey, the Boss needs you and said to come back right now," He sighed deeply.

"Got it," His voice drawled out before hanging up. So much for pizza. He turned the opposite way and began to walk back to the noisy club he always hated.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the first chapter of my first multi-chapter fanfic! I am so sorry for the shortness of it... I am not used to writing such long chapters so I hope I will get better as I go. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

December 17th. That was the date right now. Between classes and assignments, Petra was always busy. She didn't even realize how close it was to Christmas until her parents called asking if she was coming back home for the holidays. She reluctantly said she wasn't able to since finals were coming up, but said she will definitely come in January during her break. Her parents were upset to say the least, always expecting their little girl to open presents in the morning under the colorful lights of the Christmas tree. After talking for a bit, mainly on how Petra was fairing in New York and how things were back in Florida, they said their goodbyes.

Petra really loved nursing more than she thought she would. She realized she was the type of person that wanted to help people as much as possible. Armin helped her out on a lot of topics and even answered some of her questions if she didn't understand something. He was always willing to lend her a hand. She definitely became very close with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin within the time she has been in New York. They always made her feel at home, inviting her to go places or just next door for dinner.

They were all hanging out in Eren and Mikasa's apartment, watching movies while eating some Chinese food. They always wanted to pay for her and she always felt guilty. So she decided to go out tomorrow to find some presents for them. She was thinking of making something instead of buying so it held more meaning. She wanted to give them something that truly showed how grateful she was for all of their support and kindness.

In the end she decided to make some woven bracelets. It was something simple that they can wear all year round. Plus she can customize different colors to suit all three of them. When she went back to her apartment she looked up a craft store that sold some colored nylon thread and how to get there. She smiled and hoped her friends would like them when she gave it to them.

* * *

Her small fingers pulled the collar of her beige trench coat up higher. She cursed lightly for not checking the weather earlier so she would've dressed warmer. Her hands covered her mouth, trying to warm them with her breath.

Petra still needed to get presents for her parents back home, so she decided to go to the mall before the craft store. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but hopefully something would inspire her or catch her eye.

But something did catch her eye. It was a person, a man to be specific. He was tall and had his ash blonde hair pulled back from his face.

"Erd?" He turned around just as she expected. Erd was her childhood friend, but one day he left without a word. She tried calling his cellphone numerous times, but he would never answer. It was totally unlike him and it hurt her that he didn't even say goodbye. He was always looking out for her in a older brother way. They were extremely close, but despite that she never knew why he seemed just as surprised as she is, wide eyed with his eyebrows raised.

"Petra, what are you doing here?" He walked closer to her, towering over her as he always did.

"I'm here to get presents for my parents, you?" He laughed suddenly, surprising her.

"I meant what are you doing here in _New York _because I'm quite sure you didn't fly here to get presents for your parents."

"Oh! I got a scholarship to Cornell, I'm studying nursing." She was happy she got to see him. But that vanished and she soon became angry.

"Erd."

"Yes?" His voice cracked, nervous at her tone of voice. She hasn't changed in all these years. Her strawberry blonde hair still kept short, just brushing the tops of her shoulders. Petra has always been quite petite, but it should never be underestimated since she can be quite intimidating. She reminded him of someone he knew.

"Why are _you_ here?" It surprised him. He expected her to ask why he left or why he didn't answer her calls, which was very hard to do for him. He always wanted to But he knew that she was never the one to pry on someone's personal affairs.

"Ah, I am just getting presents for my friends but I came here for a change of scenery." Her eyes were smoldering into his. She sighed and then crossed her arms.

"Are you well?"

"I am." She smiled and came closer to him to wrap her arms around him. He was shocked at first but then put his arms around her.

"Then that's all that matters." As soon as they were done hugging, she glared at him again.

"W-wha-"

"But you are coming with me to shop as punishment!" She grabbed his hand and started dragging the poor man who was begging for her to spare him.

* * *

After they were done shopping, Petra was now extremely happy she got everything she needed while Erd is exhausted and hungry.

"Hey let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." She agreed and he ended up taking her to the same pizza shop that Eren and Mikasa took her to.

"I've been here before with some friends."

"Really? I always come here but I never seen you around."

"It was only once."

"Erd!" Petra looked over to see two guys waving him over.

"Hey guys, I would like you to meet Petra." Petra waved and gave him a small smile.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Nah, she's like a sister to me."

"Oh, well my name is Gunther, nice to meet you." Gunther has short, spiked black hair and was fairly tan. He was around Erd's height, so he towered over her as well.

"My name is Auruo." Auruo has short blond hair with some brown underneath. He was shorter than the other two, but still taller than her.

"It's very nice to meet you all, I hope Erd doesn't give you any trouble." She smirked and looked to see Erd yelling at her saying how he isn't a child.

All four of them don't seem to notice the sound of the chime as someone comes into the pizza shop. Soon enough, Auruo takes notice and smiles.

"Hey Levi." The two other men say their hellos as Petra takes a look at the person they were referring to as Levi.

He has short black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was actually a short man, probably just a little taller than herself. But she felt that he gave an air of power over the significantly three larger men. She saw that the three looked at him in respect and admiration. She was confused as to why, but didn't question it. She will probably just ask Erd later since they switched their new phone numbers earlier.

Levi nodded at them and then looked at her. She felt a bit intimidated and nervous from his penetrating glare.

"Ah this is Petra, my childhood friend." Levi looked back at Erd and Petra.

"I see." His voice was deep and smooth, surprising Petra since he was so short and didn't expect him to have such a low voice.

"Nice to meet you." He nodded at her then looked at the three guys.

"Let's go." He didn't wait for a reply as he walked out the door. Auruo and Gunther started putting on their jackets, but Erd came to her since he didn't take his off since he came in. Petra looked at him confused.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll tell you later, okay?" He smiled at her trying to reassure her, but it made her feel uneasy if anything.

"Okay..." He gave her a quick hug while the two waved their byes and left her in the pizza shop.

She looked at the time and decided to buy a pizza pie so she could eat it with Mikasa and Eren.

* * *

After she came back from Mikasa and Eren's she laid on her bed.

His eyes. His eyes were almost analyzing, trying to read her like an open book. It confused her, but interested her. She was curious, but decided that her fatigue was more important and slept.


End file.
